


Sun and moon

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [11]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind
Summary: They were the sun and the moon





	

Tyler was the hand in her hair, pulling lightly, ground her to earth, cage her in. 

Josh was the fingers on her waist, tapping lightly beats, never restraining, always setting free.

Tyler was the teeth, the one's that left all the bruises and wounds, that drew blood and sweat off her skin and moans from her mouth. 

Josh was the subtle lips tracing her marks afterwards, soothing and caring, praising her for she had done so good.

Tyler was the fingers inside her, that curled and twisted and commanded her hard.

Josh was the tongue on her clit, circling and putting just enough pressure, asking her instead of instructing. 

Tyler was fast raps, deep moans, challenging rythms, hot mess, taking all of her. 

Josh was slow beats, lingering kisses, exploring hands, inviting her to consume him. 

They were the sun and the moon, and Jenna loved every day and night with them.


End file.
